


High (Blood) Pressure

by LI0NH34RT



Series: Thiam Prompts [14]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Hospitals, Kissing, M/M, Thiam, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 03:30:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14487873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LI0NH34RT/pseuds/LI0NH34RT
Summary: the reason i don’t go to the doctor anymore is because i went once and the medical intern was super young and super hot so naturally i got nervous, and when he measured my heart rate he said ‘hmm it’s…faster than average’ and then he smirked. cos he knew. cos i’m not subtle. cos i’m a dumb motherfucker.





	High (Blood) Pressure

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tabbytabbytabby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/gifts).



> Prompted by Colby, but I can't for the life of me remember who posted it originally on Tumblr... ^^°
> 
> For Tabby, because she is simply the best. ♡

“I am gonna need you to take your pants of.”

 

Liam seriously asked himself how he got into situations like this all the time. This should have been a normal, relaxing after school lacrosse practise, but of course he ended up with a sprained ankle. _Again_.  
It wasn’t even his fault. He was just playing along peacefully (okay, maybe he was _a little_ more aggressive than usual, but that was another story), throwing a few shots at the goal, when one of those hyperactive sophomores tackled him from behind.  

  
The other boy was in the next room, getting his broken nose fixed. Anger issues weren’t fun to mess with after all.

  
   
Just when he layed hands on the fly of his jeans, the walkie-talkie looking thing on the doctors waist beeped. The older man sighed as he looked at the message.  
“I am sorry son, but this is an emergency. I will send a college to look after you.”  
The second sentence was muttered as he was already halfway out of the room.  
_Sure, sprained ankles are to boring for the distinguished doctor..._  
Liam decided that he would safe some time and pull of his pants before the next doctor would come in. _The faster he can treat me, the faster I am out of here._

  
   
Suddenly the door opened, bringing Liam back out of his thoughts, and in came a doctor. But not the one from before.  
Liam's face went from pale to tomato red in an alarmingly short time, he stood in the middle of an examination room, pants around his ankles, in front of the hottest doctor he had ever seen.

  
He was a little taller than Liam himself, surprisingly muscular for a physician and his dark hair was slicked back, giving him a clean look. Green eyes glanced over his body in surprise, before a mischievous gleam appeared in them.  
   
“Wow, don’t you want to buy me coffee first?” Even his voice was attractive, deep and a little rough.  
Panicky, Liam tried to form a coherent sentence to explain.  
“I-I just thought I would safe some time...”

  
_That didn’t really make it better._ His inner voice, sounding unsurprisingly like his best friend Mason (even when he was not there in person, he always annoyed Liam with good advices), sassed.  
Now the hot doctor broke out into a full blown grin.  
“Oh, really?”  
“That is not how I meant it!” Liam’s face felt hot and he was fairly certain that he had left the tomato level on the blush scale behind.  
“My ankle, some idiot fell on it.”

  
“Okay...” great, now he sounded confused.  “Maybe we should start at the beginning. My name is Doctor Theodore Raeken, but you can call me Theo, Doctor Raeken is my dad. I am here to treat a lacrosse injury. You are Liam Dunbar, right?”  
 

  
Liam couldn’t tell how he survived Theo looking at his ankle (a sprain and no fracture, thankfully) and bandaging it, but when they were done his face had almost returned to a healthy colour.  
   
“Great. Now that we have the actual injury covered, we have to go through some routine stuff. Making sure you are healthy otherwise for the school's insurance report, you know?”  
Liam nodded, hopping of the treatment table and pulling his pants back up.  
_Thank God this is over. It really can’t get worse now..._  
   
“Please remove your shirt, I need to monitor your heart rate.” _Wrong_. The little Mason in his head sounded almost gleeful.  
A little awkward pause followed,  in which Liam tried to nervously remove his shirt without his head getting stuck (and failed), then the cold metal of the stethoscope touched his chest.  
“Hm... that is a little faster than normal” Liam could practically hear Theo’s smirk. _That bastard, he knows what he is doing to me!_

  
“O-oh, really?”  
“Yep. Definitely faster than average.” _This is torture. What have I done?_  
“And l think I know why... If you will allow it, I would like to try something?”

  
Liam’s heart was so loud that even he could hear it without the stethoscope and be was pretty sure his face was red again.    
When he raised his head to see what Theo was doing, he looked directly into the doctor's green eyes. How did he move so fast?

  
But there was no time to ponder on Theo’s potential supernatural abilities because in the next moment the other man had brought his face even nearer to his own and then their lips touched.  
_Oh my god. He is kissing me. What do I do?_ Oh, right. He was supposed to kiss back.

  
But before Liam could make any move at all,  Theo scurried back again, the smug grin on his face again.  
“I think I know the reason of your higher heart rate. You can get clothed again.”

  
_Huh? What the hell?_ Liam didn’t move. What was that supposed to mean?  

  
But his doctor, despite just kissing him, seemed perfectly contained. _That bastard_.    
“I will write your receipt and you can get it at the front desk, okay?” with that Theo nearly fled the room, leaving Liam half clothed, mouth gaping and still flushed as if he had just run a marathon, behind.

  
**Send 02:58pm**   
**I am never going to a doctor again, Mase.**

  
Liam felt like he was on a walk of shame when he made his way to the front desk. The nurse, her name tag said Tracey, smiled brightly before handing him the receipt with a wink.    
“Get well soon, Liam.”  
“Uhm... thanks” that came out like a question and as fast as a sprained ankle would let him, the blond boy made his way to the elevator.

  
It was the pure wish to distract himself that brought Liam to unfold the piece of paper in his hands.  
It was a receipt, sure, but on the stereotype letter for his school stuck a neon pink post it.

  
**My heart was just as fast.**   
**x T.**

  
A grin appeared on Liam’s lips. He reached for the button panel, sending the elevator back to the floor he came from.

  
**Send 03:14pm**   
**I am going to see the doctor right now, Mase.**


End file.
